The Taste of a Lover
by MadamSnark
Summary: Zevran's only goal is to make his warden scream, and Kallian learns a little something about reciprocating in the bedroom, or rather, the tent. Prompt for ZevWarden week that I'm finally uploading to AO3 after editing from my tumblr. Wednesday, August 3: "Again? What must the others think?" NSFW


Zevran appreciated the way the glow of the moon shone on Kallian's golden hair. She so rarely left it down, but tonight she had bathed in the stream - unfortunately leaving him out - and opted to let it hang dry by the fire. For a moment, he longed to join her side and feel that soft golden hair between his fingers as he braided it for her. He pulled his head back, ignoring the strange urge for tenderness, letting the flap fall closed once more.

His lover was just finishing first watch and he imagined she expected him to be already sleeping. However, he was in fact lying in wait in her tent, ready to lavish her with caresses, kisses, and love-making.

He could perfectly hear the hushed murmur from Wynne waking up Leliana and Morrigan, followed by the bidding of good night from his Warden.

She stepped into the tent, still looking down and then met his eyes with a soft "Oh." He preened under her attention, loving how her eyes traveled up and down his body.

How he wanted to kiss those soft pink, pouting lips. So he did, the thrill never leaving him that this was something he could simply indulge in, whenever he wanted. He pulled her face down to his where he was kneeling in the middle of her tent, her body still half sticking out the door. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, then opened to accept her willing and eager tongue. He had barely gotten started when she pulled away, chest heaving and eyes bright on the edge of laughter.

"You know, I almost went over to your tent. I didn't want to wake you up...but fuck I just needed this."

Zevran held her hand as she stepped gracefully through the opening, closing the flap behind her. "Truly? Again? What must the others think, my Warden?"

"Do you care what the others think?" She sat back on her heels, watching him carefully now.

Zevran met her deep brown eyes, and quirked an eyebrow, "When have I struck you as someone who cares what other people think?"

Kallian smiled sweetly, as she often did. "Good point." She moved closer to kiss him yet again.

Zevran was eager for more, but he also had an obligation to fulfill so he held up one hand to stop her. "In a moment, my dear. I just must ask one question, then we can get back to whatever you desire." This relationship between them, physical though it may be, was still new, and he never wanted to make his partner feel uncomfortable. "Are you concerned? About what others may think?"

Kallian tried to brush him off, again moving in for the kiss, but he softly held her face between his hands. "Not even Alistair? He is not so friendly with me still, it seems."

He chuckled when Kallian sighed, clearly annoyed by the interruptions. "Zev, I don't give a flying fuck what anyone says. I could die tomorrow. Anyone could. I like this, what we have. It's easy, and I like _you_."

They were getting dangerously close to emotional territory. He suddenly didn't want to talk anymore. Better to indulge with this precious woman while he still held her interest, increible that it had lasted this long for someone such as him. Better to give in to the sensual feeling of her body beneath his. Better to give in to what he wanted all along - to taste her.

Zevran met Kallian's lips in a fiercely hot kiss. Everything was passionate with her. Their first night had been loud and long. She never tired. Zevran grinned into the kiss - inexperienced though she was, he really had met his match in stamina.

They stripped off each others' clothes, carelessly tossing them to the side. Hot mouths descended on the other's body. Zevran kissed along her shoulder and down her collarbone earning the breathy moans he was hoping for. She was so vocal and it nearly drove him to the edge every time.

He trailed ever further down, finally reaching the soft pert breasts he loved to play with. Her pink nipples were already peaked and ready for his attentions. He thumbed over the tips, barely grazing her yet she still moaned his name so easily.

"More, Zev."

"Yes my Warden," he whispered with hot breath against her chest and then his mouth was upon her. First his tongue swirled around one nipple, before switching to sucking on the other. He had learned she liked his mouth there, and Zevran aimed to please.

Zevran couldn't wait anymore. He could smell her arousal and he had to taste.

"Time for dessert," he couldn't resist giving Kallian a playful wink and watching the flush spread from her cheeks down to her chest and up to the tips of her ears. Utterly irresistible.

He settled her gently onto her bedroll, and slid his hands down her smooth stomach to her thighs, pushing them apart, his length hardened further, seeing how wet and ready she was.

He leaned forward to brush his lips along the outer shell of her ear, loving the shiver that caused. "Try not to scream, my Warden."

She was panting, squirming, and he hadn't yet touched her where she needed it most, but she confidently met his eyes. "Do your worst, Zev."

And it was this exactly that made Zevran admire her so - _spirited_. Her vibrancy was invigorating, making his own heart pound in response to her challenging smile. Every touch of hers made him feel alive. How did she do it?

Kallian impatiently wiggled her hips and he closed his eyes with a small chuckle. His Warden was definitely going to scream. He kissed his way down her body, across her chest, her navel, and finally right on her glistening wet pearl. She whimpered when he attacked her clit with fervor. He sucked, licked and then sucked again. Kallian squealed and locked her legs around him and he welcomed the embrace of an impassioned lover, desire driving him onwards at the feel of muscled thighs trapping his head to her heat.

There was really nothing quite like the satisfaction of a lover winding their hands into his hair, overcome with the need to keep him where he was, overwhelmed with a need for _him_. She moaned his name openly, the sound on her lips more pleasing than any other lover, making him achingly hard. He licked broad strokes with the flat of his tongue, tasting everything she was giving him. Pleasure was as much an art as painting, and he intended to perfect every stroke with Kallian.

Zevran wanted to make her come on his tongue, to writhe with pleasure from his mouth alone. He began to tongue-fuck her in earnest and her hips were thrusting into his face, her juices dripping down his chin obscenely.

He could feel her stomach begin to tighten. She was close, and he wanted her to scream. He went back to that same sensitive nub, swirling his tongue over and over, her whimpers became deep moans, broken only by panting as she desperately tried to catch her breath. The sound went straight to his cock.

"You moan so beautifully for me," he purred and was rewarded by her thighs clamping harder around him. He was a willing captive.

Kallian was beyond coherence and wailed when he began to suck hard on her clit with renewed vigour.

"Please," she whined.

She didn't even know what she was asking for. Relief from the intense pleasure? To finally come, crash down over that wave? Zevran would give her release, of that there was no doubt, as long as she screamed.

Kallian was quivering now, all her muscles tightening and she was keening, thrusting to meet Zevran's tongue. She threw an arm over her mouth to hold back the shout that was inevitably building but Zevran would not have it. He pulled her arm down and threaded his fingers through hers, all while keeping up his fast tempo, tongue swirling and lapping at her wetness.

Her eyes widened and slim hips raised off the ground, breath coming out in the beautiful pants of someone about to - yes! She wailed, eyes closing tightly and head thrown back in a beautiful image of ecstasy as Zevran continued his unforgiving attention to her slick core even as she rode out the orgasm.

Her legs relaxed, collapsing around him, muscles twitching through the aftershocks.

"Fuck," she moaned.

Zevran licked his lips with a satisfied groan and wiped his face. "You make for a delicious dessert. Not to worry, I was always going to win that one."

Kallian smiled knowingly, eyes still closed as she hummed in post orgasmic bliss.

Her eyes were heavy lidded when she looked back at him and he watched in satisfaction as her attention shifted downwards to his erection, a bead of liquid emerging from the engorged head. Watching his Warden come undone only aroused him further.

"I want to try something." Kallian got up to sit on her knees, gaze still lingering on his cock.

"Whatever you like," he said simply. She had received her pleasure, whatever happened next, well, that was entirely up to her.

Zevran was surprised when she leaned down and firmly grasped his cock in one hand. Even further rendered speechless when she stroked her tongue from base to tip, catching that bead of liquid on her tongue.

"That is...not necessary," he told her, though he was internally shouting for her to give him more. He would be lying if he said he had never pictured her on her knees, head bobbing along his shaft, blonde hair pulled back.

"I know." She gave an experimental lick again. "I've never done this though… so it may not live up to your previous experience."

Something fluttered in his stomach. He was perhaps, excited? To be able to teach this skill, teach his Warden exactly how he liked to be pleasured, this could be a very good thing.

"Start with your tongue. Lick along my shaft, up to the head as you are doing," he hissed as once again her tongue passed over his sensitive slit.

"Grasp the base with one hand, and take the head into - oh just like that!" Kallian was already sucking on the head of his cock and he had never more appreciated the warmth of a mouth than he did right then.

He brushed the hair out of her face, and took the leather cord out of his hair, letting it fall around his face, to tie it into Kallian's. Her eyes met his, pupils dilated, mouth stuffed with his length, and it was everything he had imagined. So eager to learn and please - his affection was growing.

"You will probably not be able to take the full length of me at first, use your hand to follow your mouth." Kallian began bobbing up and down, hand spanning the few inches that she couldn't take in her mouth without gagging.

Even still, she retained eye contact with him. Dark brown and amber locked in a heated gaze, neither able to look away. Her cheeks hollowed out as she increased the hot suction on his length, trapping his shaft in the warm velvet of her mouth, her tongue licking along the head as she pulled back. Zevran tried to retain control, but her eyes - they were undoing him.

"Eres demasiado bueno en esto," _You are too good at this._ He tried to pull away, he was too close to the edge but Kallian grabbed his thighs, keeping him trapped in her sinfully hot mouth.

"Ah, Kallian. I am…" he panted. "Mierda."

She sucked hard at his head and he felt his balls tighten and he couldn't stop, it was already happening. He pumped streams into her waiting mouth and he bit his lip watching her throat tightening as she swallowed his load, hands steadying on his thighs.

Mimicking his earlier actions, she licked her lips and tilted her head, "Was that Antivan?"

Zevran realized he had slipped back into his native language and he laughed. "Yes it was, look at my Warden, making me incoherent so easily."

"So you speak Antivan when you're overcome with pleasure? Good to know," Kallian smirked.

Zevran hoped he would be speaking Antivan for many more nights to come.


End file.
